Zander Takahashi
Zander Takahashi (ザンデル・タカハシ, Zanderu Takahashi) is a legal mage of the newly founded guild, Lion Claw. He gained the alias of Heavenly Prince ''during his time as an independent mage. He is only one of few people to have his Second Origin unlocked with the help of an unknown wizard unlocking it for him. He is known to be the third strongest mage in Lion Claw. Appearance Zander is a handsome, young adult with a tall stature with "strong" cheekbones. With his hair of a rare silvery-white color and deep forest green eyes that stand against his fair skin make him famous. He has a scar on his right shoulder that is covered by his guild mark. Personality Zander is a laid-back, caring, strict and kind person. Zander has a strong passion for literature from all reaches of the known world and adores learning new magic to improve himself. Being one of the strongest mages in Lion Claw, people fear him but he tries not to let that get in the way of his work. He can be egotistical when people compliment him on his looks or his magical abilities. History Prior to Zander's birth, his family was part of a dark guild that was devoted to serving Zeref until his mother was born with White Magic abilities that she wanted to use for the better of the world. His grandparents kicked his mother out of the guild and she was forced to live on her own. A few years she was she fled across the southern ocean to the southern continent of Metitska, where she met Zander's father who was there on business. Soon after meeting his father, Zander's soon to be parents moved to Minstrel on the continent Isghar where he was born two years later. Zander was born into a middle-class family from Minstrel on June 4th, year X769. Growing up, Zander had an easy going childhood, his parents homeschooled him in all subjects ranging from art, music to history and language. On the day of his 15th X784, he came down with Magic Deficiency Disorder. At first, it was nothing to worry about since he did not seem ill, but his health turned for the worse on the eve of his 19th birthday where his parents had to put him in a magic-induced coma where he wouldn't age and the disease would not spread. Magic & Abilities '''Heavenly Body Magic' (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): This is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars, and black holes. Zander generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Zander has shown tremendous and almost complete mastery over this particular form of Magic that people fear he might lose control one day. * Meteor ( Mītia): Zander's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredibly fast speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it would be nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Zander assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks that are powerful. * Grand Chariot ( Guran Shario): While in the air, Zander places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. The power of this is the real equivalent to the destruction capability that of an actual meteor. * Pleiades ( Pureadesu): Performing his Magic's signature stance, Zander calls forth six rays of light that fall from the sky, attacking his target in a consecutive fashion. * Altairis ( Arutearisu): Zander crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing everything in Zander's path. * Falling Stars ( Ochiru Hoshi ): Zander crouches down and crosses his arms at the wrist. As he prepares the earth spell, he jumps into the sky and summons 5 magic circles where bright lights shine down onto the terrain, dealing a lot of damage to everything around it. Number Layered Magic Seal Style (号重魔法陣流, Gōjūmahōjin-ryū): Zander has a tremendous amount of control over this magic. He is able to cast six major spells. Earth Magic '(土系各種魔法 ''Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Zander has a decent amount of '''Earth Magic compared to others, but he is nothing compared to Jura Neekis. He is able to toughen the ground and move it to his pleasure. He is able to shape the earth to any size and toughness he wants it to be. * Earthworm: Zander concentrates his magic power into his hand or foot and taps the ground sending out a "worm" of earth into the direction he is looking. This can cause the opponent to fall backward. * Gaia's Palm: Earthen Wave (ジアのパーム：土の波, Jia no pāmu: Tsuchi no nami): Zander calls upon the power of the earth goddess herself and slams his palms into the ground souding out earthquake like tremors all around him Trivia Category:Characters